


you're not alone

by twilekempire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilekempire/pseuds/twilekempire
Summary: Ben pov during the third force bond scene.





	you're not alone

The next time Rey appeared before him, she was huddled down in a blanket, shivering. She glanced up at him, nodded in recognition, but didn’t speak. There was a sadness about her he’d never seen before. Kylo felt his heart twist; she wasn’t supposed to be like this. This was the girl who flared up at him, no matter how frightening she found him. She fought and stormed and made the world tremble before her.

Nothing stopped her. 

What could make her look like this?

He approached and sat across from her. “Why are you wet?”

“Fell in a hole,” she said, tugging the blanket tighter around her.

Kylo raised his eyebrows. There had to be more to it than that.

The corner of her lips quirked. “Okay, maybe I jumped.” Her expression darkened then, her eyes moving off to stare into the fire he could only tell was there from the way its warm light flickered over her lovely face. “It called to me,” she admitted, darting her eyes back to catch his response.

As shiver went through him. He recalled the many times he had reached for things he shouldn’t. People had never understood. They feared and hated him for it. And when controlling him failed, they tried to kill him. If she wasn’t careful, they’d do the same to her.

“Don’t tell my uncle,” he warned. 

Rey huffed a breath. “No. I wouldn’t. He’s the one who told me to stay away.”

“But you don’t take no for an answer,” Kylo said, pleased.  Luke Skywalker wouldn’t find it easy to make her submit to his Jedi nonsense. 

Another thing they had in common.

“Sure,” she said, making a face, “and what have I got to show for it? Soaked clothes and a headache.” She sighed. 

“There must be more than that,” he said. “This place called to you for a reason. What did it want?” She had refused his offer to teach her, but he could still help. Perhaps she would come to see what the force was making obvious: they belonged together.

Rey was untrained. She had no idea how impossible this bond was. But Kylo understood it for what it was: something unique and perfect. Special. And, for the first time in his life, being special didn’t mean being alone.

“Nothing–” she shook her head. “I don’t know. I wanted answers, but it only gave me more questions. There were just vague images. Of myself, duplicated over and over again, standing before these… strange reflections. I couldn’t make them out.”

“Forget about what you saw,” he said. “What did it make you feel?”

She looked so sad and small he felt the desire to put his arms around her creep over him like a fever. “Alone,” she said. “I thought I would find answers here. I was wrong. I’ve never felt so alone.”

The thoughts so perfectly mirrored the direction of his own. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Maybe this place had been trying to make her understand what the bond was telling her. “You’re not alone,” he said, hoping that she would finally see. 

Warmth came to her soft brown eyes. “Neither are you,” she said.

Kylo felt his breath catch. And then she reached out her hand.


End file.
